Redd Amber and Maximum Ride Collide
by Hell's Little Innocent Angel
Summary: What if in the first book angel met someone while being in The School? Someone like them. And she seems a little like Max. And who are those other guys? Read it and find out what happens. Rated T due to the cussing of Redd.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I'm just an overly obsessed fan.**

**Enjoy.**

"Now cooperate or else." The bastard whispers in my ear, too close for my taste. "Don't touch me." I stood up, struggling and spat blood on his eye. He stumbles back covering his stinging eye with his hand and slips on spilled water. Hope that hurt, bastard.

"Who said that I would?" I growl out in defiance, kicking him in the shin, his anger grows every time I fight back. He barks in pain and backs away slightly. He composes his posture. "Why you little bitch." He snarls punching me in the eye and ribcage. I double over in pain and grab the aching area... Yeah, that's a broken rib. While I do that I accidently slip on some gooey substance on the floor. I hate it when my clumsiness decides to appear suddenly.

I fought back again and lunged for his throat. I strangle him but he's staring at me in defiance until a flash of smugness suddenly appear on his fucking face. Like he had the upper hand now.

"I'm happy I killed your little brother. Mattie was it? It was fun watching him scream for mercy." I freeze and stare at his face, trying to find a trace lying in his tone. I see none. It was him who killed Mattie? My little **baby**? I see red cover my vision and rage envelops my every being. I slam him onto the wall and upper-cut him. He tries to get up and fight back now that he's released but I grab his white coat and push him onto the hard wall again. A loud slam echoes in the room. Music to my ears.

"Listen to me carefully you, fleabag." I hiss in Eraser's ear my anger showing and lacing my voice. "You will die slowly for what you did to my little Mattie and I will _promise_ you that it **will** **_hurt_**." My growing malice seems to wake him up. He throws me back and I hit the wall with a loud thud and was soon followed by a sickening crack. Ouch.

He smirks and calls for back-up. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by men who looked like models at the age 20.

Erasers.

Each one of them grabs onto me with their meaty claws and threw me into my dog cage. The eraser drew closer to my cage and leaned down "I can do whatever I want. And you can't do anything about it." He smirked and kicked my cage while walking out, locking the door behind him.

**Son of a _bitch_**. That hurt.

I glare daggers at the front of my cage. My right eye was surely swollen from the punch. And the impact of the wall has surely given me a broken rib or two. I glanced at my flock assessing their injuries from afar due to us being in separate cages.

Sam looked at me worriedly, his eyes set on the deep cut on my leg. Ray was knocked out; a big bump was visible on the side of his face. Zach, whose cage was the nearest, was coughing up blood.

I freaking hate this. They managed to capture us again, those shit eating white coats. Those creepers don't _deserve_ to live for what for what they did to us. To kids in general, actually.

They either took us from our parents or bought them or they just gave us up. Then they mess our genes up and make us into freaks. Effectively cutting our childhoods in half and making us hated by other kids, just by being different.

I sigh, anger being replaced by pain. I touch my eye lightly and try not to wince in pain. Fleabag's got a good punch for a flea coated dog. I breathe in slowly; trying to gather the energy stored in me and let it flow through my hands.

A green light gloved my hand. I put the hand over my eye and focused on my breathing. Minty scent flowed into the cage, calming me. The pain was soothed by the medical power. Slowly, the pain melted away.

Now here's the hard part.

I caressed the area of the ribs and winced as tears filled my vision. I shook my head, refusing to let this injury make me cry. 'Cause I'm Redd Amber and Red Amber do _not_ cry just because of pain, I **laugh** at it. I could do this. I could definitely do this.

My hand hovered over my ribcage and I breathed deeply knowing that this might finish my energy supply. This time a deep blue flashed and my breathing quickened, energy seeped out way to fast when I do it like that. When I was done I, surprisingly, didn't pass out. In fact I was completely energized.

I looked at the others and noticed that they were staring at me in wonder. I guess they were expecting me to collapse instantly too. I touch the used to be throbbing area and didn't feel anything. I applied pressure and still nothing. Yes this is good. I'm mastering my power.

A loud bang was heard and I looked up, ready to kill and run if they open the cage's door. But when I expected to see a buff model-looking Eraser what I saw was a white coat holding a smaller cage and placed it beside mine.

Inside the cage was a little girl, who looked about 5 years old. She looked angelic even though her blonde hair was a tangled mess and there was a thingy on her arm that means they took her blood. She had a large cut on her forehead and her clothes were torn and bloody. Also her face shows an exhausted and tortured child. This Bitch is gonna pay.

"You've got a new roommate." He said throwing her cage carelessly beside mine. "Hey bastard, do you know that if you hurt a child then it means you're a sexually frustrated bastard ." I retaliated in a fierce and insulting voice.

When there was somebody new here in The School I help them as best I can. And, yes, I said school. Very ironic, right? They took school being torture to us kids too seriously.

He looked at me fiercely and I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, challenging him. I know he can't- couldn't do it; he'll just end up dying. And he knew that so he backed away slowly and left, closing the door behind him dramatically.

I glanced back at the little girl and noticed her staring at me with clear blue eyes. Her eyes, they were clearly intelligent, calculating and very knowing, like she knew what you were thinking. That's when I noticed her unhealthy pale and almost ghostly skin. In my mind's eye I see her injuries inside and out. Blood loss, blood poisoning, etc. I've got my work cut out for me.

I guess I'll start with her pure white wings.

**Is it good? Bad? You a fan now? U mad? Review! I'm gonna change the first books course a little so it could be a little confusing and don't get mad if I edited you favorite part or Yada yada yada. Review. End of story. Night.**


End file.
